Donkey Kong Country
'' Donkey Kong Country'' is a platform video game developed by Rare that was originally published for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It was first released on November 21, 1994, in North America and on November 24, 1994, in Europe. Donkey Kong Country was the first Donkey Kong game that was not produced or directed by Shigeru Miyamoto, the character's original creator. It was produced by Tim Stamper instead, although Miyamoto was still involved with the project. (The Real) Plot In Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong, together with his nephew and sidekick Diddy Kong, must recover his stolen hoard of bananas from King K. Rool and the Kremlings. Upon investigating the empty "Kong's Banana Hoard", located directly underneath his home in the Kongo Jungle, Donkey Kong embarks on an adventure throughout his native Donkey Kong Island. While collecting bananas on the island's vastly different regions, Donkey Kong must defeat many enemies, including the reptilian Kremlings, and other hazardous creatures native to the island. Aiding him in his quest are some of the other Kongs: Diddy accompanies Donkey Kong on his quest, Cranky provides hints (and comic relief), Candy operates the island's save points, and Funky offers a means of transportation around the island. Also assisting Donkey Kong at times are various 'animal buddies' (Rambi the rhino, Expresso the ostrich, Enguarde the swordfish, Winky the frog, and Squawks the parrot), each with their own unique abilities. After progressing through the island's different areas, Donkey Kong ultimately arrives at a pirate ship called Gangplank Galleon, where Donkey Kong's nemesis and the leader of the Kremlings, King K. Rool, awaits with Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. Upon his defeat, the game ends with a final shot of Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard restored to its former glory, filled with bananas once again. The LP's verson of the plot. For an Unknown Reason, the gay Fagget King, King K. Rool, dispite being a cornovore, has stolen DK and Diddy's banana hoard with an army of jumping gay allagators, roid-rage steriod abusers, diabetic croc soldiers, birds with rocks, out of place beavers, and the dreaded bees, who are much more the true enemies in Light fo Ron's hatred for them, all they while, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Steve and Ron, waste their time having a sight-seeing adventure in the island and battle random giant monsters as suppose to actselly getting to the King directly who didn't even escaped on his out of character pirate ship. Steve and Ron's first pilot adventure and agureably their longest cause of the game's tendingcy to not very very lenent with it's Mario-like sytile of gameplay of onehit deaths, out-of-place enemies that appear in strange places, like birds in caves, Beavers in jungles, and lizards in snowy areas. They visit jungles, mayen temples with snake fetishes, caves, under water areas, factories, snowy areas, treetops, all the way to the pirate ship of K Rool though it's never explained why a ship and NOT a castle. Come to think of it, WHY steal bananas? It's a fruit that's worth no more then like, a few dollars or something, it's not a valuable reshorce, and on top of that, why are the animals enemies as well? The Allagetors and crocs we get, but animals? What did they do? List of enemies. *K.Rool. *Beavers *Bees *Sholder Pads Allagator *Steriods *Diabeties *Teeth Lizards *Fish *Cartwheeling "Squidwards" *Pillbug Armadillos *Snakes *Sharks *Vultures *Baby Vultures *Bob Cheese *Clams with Tongues and Eyes *Jellyfish *Monster Rock Gators *Blue Giant Beaver *Giant Vulture *Queen Bee *Brown Giant Beaver *An Iron Drum *Giant Vulture 2 Good Guys. *Donkey Kong. *Diddy Kong *Grandpa Kong *Slut Monkey *The serfer Kong *Rhino *Ostrich *Swordfish *Giant Frog Category:Pixelbrains Episodes. Category:Donkey Kong Adventures.